


If Them's the Rules Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-con only involves a few OC sidecharacters, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: Unable to accept the aftermath of the war, Harry decides to travel back in time to become the parent Tom Riddle obviously should have had. Except that things don't go as planned and Harry finds himself part of a game with hidden rules, trying to survive while raising a boy whose understanding of family has nothing to do with love.





	If Them's the Rules Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayMarlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMarlow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If Them's the Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/284278) by [MayMarlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMarlow/pseuds/MayMarlow). 



>   
> I am really enjoying this WIP.  
> It is a good story and I just wanted to do my little bit to say THANK YOU for this great share.  
> If you want to read an intriguing story with some history, give it a try and remember to thank the author!  
>  **Just a word of warning:** It can be a bit dark and sad at times.... but brilliant overall
> 
> For those unsure, this is NOT THE ACTUAL STORY, just a **COVER**.  
>  The link is here to click on to go to the actual story.... Next to the words: **Inspired by** is the underlined link.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
